Solve for $z$. $ \dfrac{4}{z} = \dfrac{12}{5} $ $z =$
Explanation: Multiply both sides by ${z}$. $ {z} \times \dfrac{4}{z} = \dfrac{12}{5} \times {z} $ $ 4 = \dfrac{12}{5}{z} $ Multiply both sides by ${\dfrac{5}{12}}$. $ 4 \times {\dfrac{5}{12}} = \dfrac{12}{5} {z} \times {\dfrac{5}{12}} $ $ \dfrac{4 \times {5}}{{12}} = {z} $ $z = \dfrac{20}{12}$